Forge Disc - 10
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System and SlingShock System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-117 Starter Revive Phoenix 10 Friction on July 7th, 2018. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Cyclops C4 & Phoenix P4 Dual Pack. Description 10, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features five protrusions, each molded into the shape of a "10". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants 10 high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and subsequent Stamina potential. Furthermore, the size of the protrusions makes 10 one of the heaviest Core Discs at the time of writing, heavier than 7 but less than 0, and grants an ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential. With the use of Frames, 10 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Overall 10 is one of the best Discs in the game with its excellent Stamina, Attack and Defense potential. While 0 is heavier, it does not have the same level of Stamina. As such, 10 is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-117 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 07: Dranzer Flame 10Turn Sword * B-140 Random Booster Vol. 15 Cosmo Valkyrie.11.Et Ten - 02: Storm Pegasis 10Glaive Quick' * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 04: Slash Joker 10 Keep Metsu * B-148 Heaven Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen * B-151 Random Booster Vol. 17 Tact Longinus.12E.T' Sou - 02: Lightning L-Drago 10Reach Zephyr' (Kyokuryu Ver.) * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Silver Wing Ver.) * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Golden Wing Ver.) * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Blue Wing Ver.) * B-00 Archer Hercules 10Cross Accel' (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Cho-Z Spriggan 10 Jolt' (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Draciel Fortress 10 Planet * B-00 Storm Pegasis 10Glaive Quick' (Crimson Red Ver.) * B-00 Metal Fight Beyblade Anime 10th Anniversary Set - Storm Pegasis 10Glaive Quick' * B-00 Metal Fight Beyblade Anime 10th Anniversary Set - Lightning L-Drago 10Reach Zephyr' * B-00 Heaven Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen (Guren Ver.) Hasbro * E4747 Cyclops C4 & Phoenix P4 Dual Pack - Phoenix P4 10 Friction-S * E5565 Cross Collision Battle Set - Left Astro A4 10 Needle-S * E6168 Dread Phoenix P4 10 Friction-S * E6779 Master Set - Luinor L4 10 Hunter-S * E8566 Championship Clash - Dread Phoenix P4 10 Friction-S Gallery Takara Tomy Disk10.png|10 (Official Image) 10 (Silver Wing Ver).png|10 (Silver Wing Ver.) 10 (Golden Wing Ver).png|10 (Golden Wing Ver.) 10 (Blue Wing Ver).png|10 (Blue Wing Ver.) 10 (WBBA Limited Ver).png|10 (wbba. Store Exclusive) 10 (Royal King Ver).png|10 (Royal King Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro